


is hyung crying?

by straykittles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hyunjin cries because it feels too good, M/M, sub hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: Jeongin is a mean dom who makes Hyunjin cry from pleasure.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	is hyung crying?

**Author's Note:**

> ✨ THIS IS ALSO IN TWITTER ✨
> 
> Please leave some kudos and comments <3  
> Don't forget to share as well~

“Oh no..” Jeongin says in fake sympathy. “Is hyung crying?” He asked, stopping his movements as Hyunjin sobbed out because of the sudden halt of pleasure. Jeongin giggled evilly, leaning back and spanking Hyunjin’s plump ass, making the older whimper and spill a few tears. “Come on, hyung. You’ve been so good, are you breaking now?” He asked, pushing his cock deeper in Hyunjin’s abused hole, all dripping from the amount of lube that Jeongin poured almost an hour ago. Hyunjin sobbed, shaking his head. He lets his cheek press on the mattress to weakly look at Jeongin. “Color?” Jeongin asked, massaging his ass before leaning forward, kissing Hyunjin’s shoulder blade.

The blonde was taller which made it harder for Jeongin to reach his ear, so he settled there. “G-green..” Hyunjin choked out and Jeongin nodded, smirking before grabbing Hyunjin’s hips and continued where he left off. His hips snapped in an uncontrollable pace, Hyunjin’s whimpers and sobs only fueled Jeongin’s thrust into his warm hole. “Fucking christ, hyung.” Jeongin grunted out when Hyunjin clenched around him. The older lets out a long whine, hands gripping the gray comforter below him and making his fists turn white. “Please.. Please.. Please.. Please..” Hyunjin kept repeating, squirming beneath him, trying to fuck back into Jeongin, but the younger seemed to have him on a tight hold because he was pushed deeper into the mattress.

Jeongin’s cock throbbed in him, he could feel it. Jeongin suddenly stopped when Hyunjin was trying to pull away and the older gasped deeply, air running out of his lungs as he lay flat on his stomach, his cock leaking and staining the comforter. “Turn around.” Jeongin ordered and Hyunjin shakily willed his body to lay on his back. His cocked ached more than it should from seeing the younger this way. Jeongin’s bangs were pushed back, sweat dripped from his forehead and his neck, glistening because of the only light source they had; his lap on the bedside table. 

Jeongin’s dark, lustful eyes never left him as a smirk grew on his beautiful pink lips. Jeongin looked like a predator about to pounce on its prey. Jeongin hid it pretty well, giving off this mean persona, but deep inside, he was taken aback with Hyunjin’s beauty. Hair messed up in all directions, sweat on his chest and his neck, eyes as dark as his own, lips so beautifully red and swollen from all the biting Hyunjin (and Jeongin) did. Jeongin snapped out of his thoughts and grabbed Hyunjin’s cock, lazily pumping it as he aligned himself to his wet hole once more. “This what you want?” Jeongin asked, tracing his glistening tip on Hyunjin’s pink, abused hole.

Hyunjin whined, back arching from the bed, but made no move to push away the other. “Is this what the brat wants?” Jeongin asked again, slowly entering Hyunjin’s hole. The slide was smooth because of how stretched and wet he was, they both moaned, Hyunjin spreading his legs more while Jeongin continued to go deeper. “You’ve been begging for my cock since our dinner with your friends.” Jeongin states, letting go of Hyunjin’s pre-cum coated cock to feel the other’s toned abs and chest. He lets his fingers run over his nipples, making Hyunjin tear up, a whine escaping his lips as he grabs the pillow under his head and covering his face and closing his eyes. “So.. so needy.” Jeongin teased, grabbing his hips and snapping his whole cock into him, Hyunjin whimpered again, gripping the pillow with both hands now to avoid touching himself because Jeongin told him not to.

And he needs to be good. He has to. “Imie..” Hyunjin sobbed out, opening his eyes to look at the younger one. “I wanna cum.. Please..” Hyunjin adds in whimpers because Jeongin kept snapping his hips into the older. “Do you think you deserve it?” Jeongin asked, stopping again when Hyunjin released more pre-cum on his stomach. Hyunjin pouted, nodding his head before gulping, his throat getting dry. “Please..” Hyunjin pleads and Jeongin smirks, leaning down to capture Hyunjin’s pouty lips before moving his hips at a faster pace, hitting Hyunjin’s prostate. The older was thrashing under him, a string of whines, whimpers and curses left his lips as he started to reach his climax.

Jeongin was grunting into his neck, chasing his own release. After a few more powerful thrusts, Jeongin cums in Hyunjin, pushing his cock deeper than he did before as he filled him up. Hyunjin moaned, moving his hips to cum too and Jeongin let him, it helped him ride his high out. Then Hyunjin starts grabbing Jeongin’s shoulders, biceps and even the sheets since he was nearing his climax. “I-I’m-I’m-AH!” Hyunjin cried out when Jeongin squeezed the base of his cock, not letting the other cum. Hyunjin spilled a few tears as he tried taking Jeongin’s firm grip off his cock, body shaking and sobs left his pretty lips. “Wh-why!” Hyunjin cries out again, thighs shaking and voice cracking. Jeongin kissed his lips before moving his hips again.

“Who says you’re allowed to cum?”

He asked, tilting his head a bit, the same evil smirk on his face. “I only asked if you deserved it, but you didn’t answer me, did you?” Jeongin asked, grinding his hips into Hyunjin, his cock getting coated by his own cum and lube while some of it oozes out of Hyunjin’s sore ass. Hyunjin shakily bit his lip as he stared up at Jeongin, preparing himself for a long night ahead.


End file.
